


Caught in a Capsule

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Androids, DUno, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Fluff, Friendship, Hotels, Humor, Japan, M/M, Slice of Life, but with duck and android, theres only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Commission for bamboozledeagleDonald and One fit into the only remaining capsule in the hotel, and One must deal with the implications of being so close to his hero.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Uno | One (Disney: PKNA), Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Kudos: 69





	Caught in a Capsule

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Discord friend bamboozledeagle (also on Tumblr) discussed their idea of a "there's only one bed" fic with DUno. And then I convinced them to commission me. Thanks for the business and I'm glad you like it! Enjoy, y'all!

“Well, THAT caper took longer than expected,” grumbled Donald Duck, stepping in a puddle of freshly fallen rain on the sidewalk.

“Indeed, hero,” concurred Uno Ducklair, the android form of Donald’s faithful AI companion One, walking alongside the duck. “I thought for sure the agents would give up before that time pirate did.”

“Thank goodness we stood our ground, or Japan would’ve lost one of its prized relics, and I’d have been chased out by the whole doggone country!”

“That seems unlikely, old cape. The Japanese are usually a reserved, hospitable sort.”

“Good,” said Donald, stopping briefly to yawn. “Hopefully, it won’t be too much trouble to find a hotel for the night. I’m bushed.”

Intelligence from Time ∅ led Duck Avenger and Uno to the Land of the Rising Sun to intercept a time bandit before they absconded with a priceless temple relic. By the time the thief had been apprehended and the two heroes were dismissed, it was well into the night and they were able to enjoy a lovely dinner at an izakaya in the heart of Tokyo.

Of course, Duck Avenger, now in his sailor suit again was full, tired, and slightly tipsy and was eager to crawl into bed and escape the rain which was now barely a drizzle. Bright neon lights and colorful video billboards guided their way as they crossed a busy intersection along with hundreds of other city-goers on their way to anywhere in the bustling city.

Scanning the building signs and running them through his sophisticated translation program, Uno searched for potential lodging for him and his sleepy associate. Across the street about 30 feet away, he found a capsule hotel. A quick internet search all within the confines of his mind revealed many happy patrons.

“Let’s sleep at that capsule hotel, Donald,” said Uno, pointing at the amber-lit sign.

“I’m game for anything,” Donald replied with a shrug.

Uno sighed seeing the dark circles around his lover’s eyes. Poor thing was always so sleep-deprived.

They entered the building, each grabbing a pair of slippers before stepping on the pristine wood floor and shuffling to the front desk. With his vast knowledge of hundreds of languages built into his memory, Uno set about getting them checked while Donald let his droopy eyes wander. He didn’t understand a word of what Uno and the clerk were saying and he didn’t worry about it. He knew he would soon be cozy and comfy.

Donald saw Uno shake his head, then continue chatting with the clerk. Then he was handed a key and the two bowed to each other. Donald followed Uno to the locker room where they could stow away their backpacks. As Uno unlocked their assigned locker, Donald said, “So what’s up?”

“There was only one capsule available,” said the android with a slightly nervous tone.

“How is that a problem?” Donald asked, changing into the robe found inside the locker.

“Have you seen a Japanese capsule before? They’re not all that big,” said Uno, stuffing the backpacks away then shutting and locking the locker.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Donald said, waving away Uno’s concerns. “What number is it?”

“Er, 508.”

“Alright, let’s go. Sooner I’m in bed, the better.”

The elevator door opened on the 5th floor and they walked into the expansive capsule area. It was a quick search for the one and Donald beheld it for the first time. It had a TV, was already made, and had a shutter for privacy. And it was surprisingly roomy.

“See?” said Donald, gesturing at the capsule. “We can both fit.”

Uno still looked skeptical. “I can always sleep in the lobby or one of the lounges-”

“Oh, quit your bellyachin’ and come on,” Donald said, crawling inside on his hands and knees.

Uno rolled his eyes and ducked in after. “Whatever you say, hero…” 

It was pretty roomy for a capsule meant for one person, he had to admit. Still, as he shuttered the capsule and the two ducks settled next to each other, he found himself in particularly close quarters with Donald.

He pressed a button on the panel, dimming the lights. He then turned on the TV and tuned to a channel not showing anything of note and dialed the volume low. It was to be a long night to pass, given he didn’t need to sleep as Donald did. The program airing at the moment featured two chefs cooking a theme ingredient with rapid, reckless abandon, trying to impress a panel of judges. Uno could count a dozen of those shows currently airing back home, but the recording quality of this one put its age as older than all of them, he inferred.

His touch sensors detected an arm across his chest and he turned his head to see Donald passed out, arm around him.  _ Oh my, _ thought Uno,  _ I’ve never been so...intimate with Donald before. _ The android didn’t know what to think about his current situation. His lifelike insides were spinning and he tensed slightly. He’d had plenty of thoughts about his deeper feelings for his friend but at this point, it was still purely platonic. Could it be something more, or should Uno perish the thought immediately? And why was he thinking that stuff anyway? He was an AI in a robot body, too complex yet not at all biological to experience the same things they experienced.

Donald nuzzled into Uno’s shoulder and lifted a leg onto him through the blanket, now beginning to snore.

_...and why does Donald feel the need to grip onto me like an oversized plush doll? _

Uno squirmed the tiniest bit, testing the waters to see if he might be freed from this situation. Donald’s hold was surprisingly firm, not to mention he was zonked out like a log floating down a babbling brook.

Uno gulped, having given up on concentrating on the TV. Donald was now practically on top of him. This was going to be a long night, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, you get a cookie if you know what One was watching in the capsule. Se y'all next time!  
> -AJ


End file.
